Azalea Lillian Potter-Black and The Fight Against the Volturi
by Lyz135
Summary: I simply could not get this idea out of my mind, until I typed it out. Here it is, all in one go. Fem!Harry. MOD!Harry. Fem!Harry/Alec. Blaise/Maggie(Irish Coven). Teddy/Leah. Canon Relationships. Post-DH!. During Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, right before the battle-after Nessie is born. Don't know why this story wouldn't leave me alone, maybe it was the story of the 'Black Family'. Enjoy


**Head Auror Azalea Lillian Potter-Black: A Fight Against the Volturi**

 **A/N: Okay, this one-shot has been bothering me for MONTHS. I didn't want to just write a one-shotm I want stories. But THIS wouldn't stop bugging me. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, because I did. To an extent. Sorry, if it's choppy or not exactly flowing. I wrote this in between showers, meals, and sleep. So, events happened in a way that I couldn't control.**

 **Enjoy!**

(Azalea's POV)

I was just sitting down in my desk, and was already dreading the day. There were missives everywhere. Missives about everyday accidents, that needed to be checked out. Squads of obliviators needed to be sent out, as there were some sightings of _accidental_ magic. And then there was the missive to visit the Minister, whenever a meeting like that happens either of two things happen. One, someone under my Auror Department fucked up. Or two, there's a mission that he trusts only _me_ to carry out.

With a sigh, I turned my head towards the stack of missives. ' _Maybe I could get the secretary to hand these out?_ ' Then I shook my head. I looked at the roster to see who was coming in for shift. "Auror Malfoy, Obliviator Granger, Senior Auror Bones, Auror Zabini. Please come to my office." I had used a _Sonorus_ so that they could hear me from their desks or offices. I leaned my head against the cool desk, in hopes that my forming headache would go away.

When the door to my office opened, I looked up and smiled brightly at Hermione. I handed her folder with all the missives. "That's the work I have for you today. Multiple _accidental_ magic accounts that need to be dealt with." I looked at the next two that entered. "Senior Auror Bones, Auror Malfoy. You will be dealing with the several accidents that have been called in. Teams of Four. Malfoy and Weasley are not to work together, Bones." The two took that as a dismissal and left the office. "Auror Zabini, you will be joining me. I have a meeting with Minister Shacklebolt."

He nodded and opened the door. "After you, Madam Potter-Black." I smirked and walked out of the office. I felt the wards drop into place as soon as the door was shut. I quickly made my way towards the elevator and stepiing towards the back. Zabini spoke up, again, "Ministerial Floor, please."

As soon as Zabini and stepped out of the elevator, we knew that something was wrong. The secretary had immediately bustled us into the Minister's Office, while he had company. Either this company had an issue with her department, or needed the departments help was unknown. He looked Italian, and while my Italian was rusty-speaking wise- I could still understand that the man was upset.

As we were ushered into the room, the man had stood up and was ranting, " _Non posso credere che quelle pompose vampiri! Pensare sempre che veramente hanno il comando della gara. Che cosa significa il Volturi anche sapere su che disciplinano una società?!**_ "

Apparently the conversation had been in English before we had entered, because poor Kingsley looked to be lost. His languages had been getting rusty. ' _Lucky Bastard!_ ' Simply because Shacklebolt always sent me out to persuade other countries into allying with us.

Zabini looked at the man, and seemed to recognize him. He slipped into his native tongue, " _Il Ministro Romano, che cosa ha fatto il Volturi fatto ora?**_ "

" _Lord Zabini, quelle malvagie creature stanno per rovinare la pace che tutti hanno avuto nell'ultimo decennio! Stanno andando in America, da soli per attaccare una congrega che sta guadagnando rispetto e una relazione! Non si nutrono nemmeno di esseri umani!**_ " The Italian Minister was waving his hands as he spoke. It seems all Italians wave their hands around when speaking in anger or passion.

I stepped forward and looked at him, "Minister Romano, shouldn't you be involving the MACUSA? What can we help you with?" I addressed the last part to both ministers. Shacklebolt looked slightly sheepish, and the Italian Minister looked at me.

"My apologies, Madam Potter-Black. I have, and they've only agreed to getting help from the ICW if it is you, and a partner of your choice." He said in accented English.

"Ministers, I have a godson that I simply cannot leave home. He will have to come with me." I looked at them, waiting for the acceptance. When they both nodded, I turned to Zabini. "Gear up. Clothes, extra wand, dragonhide uniform, all books on the two Covens of Vampires that you have. I'll be doing the same, as well as preparing Teddy. Meet at Potter Manor."

With a nod to all the men, I spun around and left the room. I walked quickly down the hallways and then apparated out of the Receiving Hall. ' _The Fucking Volturi, they're always causing some form of DRAMA!_ ' "Flippy! Pack mine and Teddy's trunks. Jippy! Bring me every book, and news article, on Vegeterian Vampires and the Volturi. Quickly!"

"AUNT AZALEA! You're home early!" I looked up at the young boy that was standing in the doorway. He looked up into my face, and instantly _knew_ something was wrong. "Aunt Zay? What's wrong?"

I waved him to join me on the couch. "Teddy, we will be taking a very long vacation In America. Of course, I will be working over there. But not far from home. How are your transformations? Are they still coming when ever you feel a strong emotion?" I had started to teach Teddy occlumency due to his transformations. He wasn't cursed like his father, due to being a 'born' werewolf. But he still had to control the transformations, or he'd be an outcast. ' _Thank Merlin, I cannot die. Being the Mistress of Death has its perks, I guess. My skin was harder to break through, my senses were on par with a vampires, as were my speed and my reflexes. I love it!_ '

The elves popped in with the three trunks, one filled with books and the other two filled with mine and Teddy's things. I opened one of the recent MACUSA papers and read the article.

 **Cullen Family Added A Hybrid and Her Mother.**

 **by: Mara Vasil**

 _In a stunning turn of events, the Cullen Family better known as the Olypmpic Coven has been able to sustain their diets on Animal Blood and therefore participate in everyday Human activity. Such as the ability to have a romantic relationship with a human, Isabella Marie Swan._

 _We, as the press and wizarding world, are not allowed to involve ourselves personally into the lives of the Vampire Coven. But it is disheartening to watch this family be torn apart by unknowns. All throughout Isabella's pregnancy was a battle. The 'born' werewolves that protect a tribe of Native Americans and their land, thought the fetus alone was a danger to everyone, seeing what it had done to Isabella._

 _We have answers that they don't. What is there precious child? When will she stop growing? Will she die when that happens? How old will she live to? How are they going to protect her?_

 _That's right, protect. It seems that the Volturi are trying to overstep their boundaries. They assume that the darling child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, is an Immortal Child. Frozen at the age she was changed, frozen at the mentality that she was at. But that is wrong. The child grows everyday. Intellectually and Physically._

 _The Cullen Family is asking other Vampires, to bare witness to her growth and how she behaves. They do not need to fight. Carlisle, the Coven Leader, prays that there will not be a fight. Especially now that Alice Cullen and her mate, Jasper Whitlock, are no longer there._

 _Is the Volturi's interference merely a cover for execution and recovery? Is he only there to collect the variety of gifts the Cullens have? You read that right. Edward Cullen has the gift of Telepathy, Alice has the gift of Subjective Recognition, Jasper has the gift of Pathokenesis, Isabella Swan has the gift of Mental Shield(basically a natural Occlumens), Renesmee Cullen has the gift of Tactile Thought Protection_ and _Shield Penetration. Such a gifted Family, and Coven. No wonder Aro may want them to join his Coven._

 _Will this Coven ever get the chance for some peace? Maybe they can get help from us now. All I know is that the President of MACUSA has told her Auror Department and the rest of her Citizens to not get involved, the only exemption being the Magical Beings._

 _For more on the Cullens turn to Page 10.._

 _For more on the Volturi turn to Page 16.._

As I finished reading the article, I sighed and looked at Teddy. "Perhaps we should eat, Blaise will be joining us." As I finished my statement the floo connection lit up and Blaise stepped through gracefully, and caught a giggling Teddy in his arms.

"Hello Teddy! Aunt Zay has been good to you, right? We don't have to tickle her, do we?" He said with a smile.

"We should still tickle her anyways!" Teddy looked at me and giggled maniacally.

"No. Absolutely not. Teddy, Blaise. We must eat, hunt down Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock, and then transport us all to the Cullen House." I said with my no-nonsense kind of voice.

"You're no fun, Zay!" Blaise pouted but moved to the small table. "Fine, food. What's this?" He pulled the article up to his face."Mind if I read it?" He obviously didn't need me to answer, so I just huffed and turned towards the table to eat.

"Seems that MACUSA doesn't want its government involved. Smart, political move. At least they still wrote about it. Anyways, are we all done?" He stood up and wiped his hands with a napkin. "I would prefer to get this Vampire search done with."

After hours of using a revised _Point Me_ charm, we finally found the couple. I smirked as we appeared in front of them. "You don't know me, but Alice probably saw us coming. We need you to come with us. We will protect your family." I said, sternly. I saw Jasper appraising me. I knew he could see all the small details around each scar that littered my face and arms. I could still feel the magic that caused them if I tried hard enough.

I watched as the pixie-like vampire faded into a trance, and looked at her mate. When she came out of it, she looked at Jasper. "At the very least she will get Bella, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob out of there. And to somewhere safe."

With a sharp nod, Jasper looked back at us. "Why do you have a child with you? One that smells like a wet dog?" A growl-like noise ripped its way through my chest as I pulled Teddy closer to me. He winced, "My apologies, ma'am. I meant no harm." I stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

"I know that, Jasper. He's my godson. Figured he'd enjoy meeting others like himself. And I couldn't leave him at home." I looked at Blaise and smirked, "Now, grip my arm. As tight as possible. Both of you. Teddy, apparate with Blaise."

With a nod in both of their directions, I twisted and disappeared from my spot. I landed and immediately moved the two vampires out of the way, and for good reason. Two seconds later my companions landed exactly where we once stood.

I looked down at Jasper and Alice, who were both dry-heaving on the ground, and began to giggle. I was literally just standing in the front yard of the Cullen House giggling. At two vampires, while catching the attention of everyone in the house and surrounding forest. And yet, I couldn't stop laughing at the hilarity of the situation. "Zay, stop laughing at the damn Vampires."

(Carlisle's POV)

As all of our guests finally settled into the house, there were unexpected pops outside. Followed by the scent of two humans, and a wolf, as well as two of his coven members. And suddenly, a bell like laughter erupted. Everyone moved out of the house at a quick pace and froze at what they saw. There on the ground were two very recognizable vampires with a human girl standing above them. Laughing with out a care.

As I observed her, I noticed that her skin glowed very slightly. That her hair was black with dark red streaks running through the curls. And then I heard the male human say, "Zay, stop laughing at the damn Vampires." She turned towards the man, her eyes wide open. Showing off brilliant emerald orbs. She was smiling brightly. "Help them up, Azalea!" The guy said exasperated.

"Why, I think it is hilarious that they haven't regained their equilibrium yet. "She said with laughter in her tone. She looked down at Alice and Jasper. "Fine, I'll help!" She gripped Jasper's arm and yanked him into a standing position. "Spread your feet shoulder width apart and place your hands over your eyes." She pulled Alice into a standing position as well. "You do the same, Pixie." I stared at her in shock. She's Human! She shouldn't be able to do that. "Teddy, come here." She said, and I watched as a boy with turquoise hair walked towards her.

"Yes, Aunt Zay?" He said as he felt the eyes on their little group. "I wanna run."

She frowned for a second before kneeling. "Want me to run with you for a few minutes? Play Tail Tag?" The boy stared up at her with pleading eyes, she nodded once before standing up and moving away from the child. Right before all of our eyes she morphed into a giant tan wolf. I felt my mouth hanging open and watched the little boy. The tan wolf nuzzled the boy's cheek before nodding.

The Italian looking man stood watching them carefully. He looked ready to stop any harm coming towards them. And I knew why seconds later. The boy scrunched his face up in pain, and then the sound of several bones snapping entered the silent air. There stood a black cub. It howled out and jumped on the bigger wolf. She gently swatted the child off. "I can't here any of their minds. It's like static." Edward said, from beside me. After 3 minutes of tag, the woman shifted mid run and landed next to the adult male, only to be tackled by the cub.

I heard her exclamation of "Ooof, TEDDY" and then a whimper and then the girl was sitting up. "Teddy, you cannot simply just dive into somebody...you could hurt them if they aren't ready." She stared into his eyes, and when she found what she was looking for she scratched his head. "Go play, you little runt." A yip, and a nip, and the cub was gone. She was glowering after the pup, before turning to the statuesque audience, and cleared her throat.

Her cheeks flushed and she glanced at the Italian boy. "Of course, now you are embarressed Azalea." He said in the same exasperated tone. "Hello.. I'm Blaise Zabini. An Auror from Britain. This is Azalea Potter-Black, Head Auror from Britain. The little black cub running around, is her godson. Edward Lupin. Call him Teddy. He hates his name."

"Much like his mother had hated hers. At least he wasn't named after a star or something." Azalea butted in. "Feel free to call me Zay." She watched the cub run around before looking at me. ME directly. "Carlisle Cullen. It is my JOB to help you, and of course put judgment on the Volturi."

I stared at her in shock as we all heard her mutter, " _I'll kill Kingsley and Romano, if anything wrong happens. Bloody arseholes for not keeping tabs on those dimwitted Volturi brothers_."

"Zay, don't make threats." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You'll wind up dead one of these days."

"Says the guy that told Voldemort to his face that he was a motherless bastard.." She scowled at him. "Anyways. We are here to help. And I returned your two coven members." She gestured to the now balanced Vampires.

Jasper turned towards the girl, and for a moment I feared he'd slip up. I watched as Peter and Charlotte moved slightly. But those thoughts vanished immediately after he wrapped her into a huge hug, joined by his mate. They were squeezing her, like they'd squeeze a Vampire. She didn't look affected by it. Not at all. "Thank you, your emotions are just so...positive. It's refreshing." I watched her eyes flicker to Teddy and Blaise. Why?

(Jasper's POV)

It was like seeing sunshine, after being stuck in the gloomy shade of a storm. Azalea's emotions. But as she looked at the assembled vampires, her back straightened and her eyes sharpened. I've seen that happen a lot. Mostly during my times of war. Both Civil and Vampire. She was a soldier. But she was so young. Her emotions never changed though. It was like she was leaning on them to keep her going. Her friend was much like her, though his emotions just weren't there. That was a breath of fresh air, if I were being honest.

As everyone, bar Teddy and Blaise, moved into the Living room, Azalea's eyes shifted. They assessed the entire room, checking for exits and threats. Finally her eyes landed on the one who had jumpstarted everything. Her eyes scanned Renesmee, taking in everything. She walked towards her. An air of confidence, and something else crackling around her. Everyone froze as they watched her.

"Hello. My name is Azalea, but you can call me Zay." She squated down and stared at the child. "If you wish, you may show me what you want, little one." Her body went rigid, and she stared, almost unseeing. As it came to an end two minutes later she sighed, "Oh, Little One. It is not your fault the Volturi are coming." Her eyes hardened. "Those are very bad Vampires, and they would've found a way to try and punish your family my dear."

"Can you help?" Came the very vulnerable sounding question. And Azalea looked at her kindly. "I don't want you hurt, ma'am." And Azalea began to laugh, a joyous sound.

"My dear, it takes a lot to hurt me. But yes. I am here to help." She smiled and flicked her wrist, a small stick flew into her hand. "Would you like to see some tricks?" Nessie had nodded her head quickly. "Very Well. Avis." I watched as several birds flew around them. She cancelled it, shortly after. She pulled a small box from her pocket, and tapped. It instantly grew, and when she set it down, she hissed something at it. The box opened up and she pulled out a stone and a quilt(?).

She smirked at their confused faces. "Renesmee, this here, is my Invisibility Cloak. Put it on, real quick." She looked passed me and at Edward and waved him over. "Close your eyes, plug your ears. Use only your sense of smell to try to scent her." After three minutes, they found he could not. Everyone noticed the relieved sigh. "Try your ears next, no breathing." Another two minutes and nothing. "Thank mother of Merlin, that it works against Vampires too!"

She stilled in her squating position and stared at the rock in her hand. I could feel her want through her emotions before she clamped it down and looked at the Renesmee. "This here is my Resurrection Stone, it has some intriguing but addictive powers." And then she held out her wand again and smiled. "And this is the best wand to ever be made, gifted to my ancester Antioch Peverell, by Death. It's called the Elder Wand..."

 **-Time Skip-**

(Third Person POV)

It was the night before the battle. Renesmee and Teddy were cuddled up by the fire and Jacob and Leah were standing behind them. Leah had imprinted on Teddy shortly after they had arrived to help the Cullens.

After a few weeks, Azalea told them her life story. And pretty much everyone understood her motives to fight if it came to it. She had helped them train, and helped them to better know their gifts and how they worked.

"Aunt Zay, can we have a story?" The group looked at her expectantly.

She had already told them the Tale of Three Brothers. So perhaps a story about the Blacks? "How about the Story of the Blacks: Werewolf addition. I won't bore you with the boring tales of political smackdowns and snobby old blood purists. I'm talking centuries before. I'm talking about the first set of Triplet Blacks. One was hit with a curse that caused immortality to course through his veins and into the blood of his descendants. One was cursed to shift into a werewolf every full moon. And the Last was forced to watch the rift form between his siblings. The werewolf brother couldn't stand the smell of his vampiric brother, so left the country and fled for the new land. The vampire brother couldn't deal with the temptation of his human brother's blood, so he fled onto mainland Europe. The Last brother remained human and in their homeland, he eventual started the blood purity ring and had many children.

"I don't know much about the Vampiric Blacks because none of them had died yet, meaning I don't have any knowledge of their existence except on the tapestry back home. But the Werewolf Black, had settled down with a nice tribe of people. There he found his mate, and married her as quickly as possibly. He wanted none of the men around them to court her. Her name was Muna. They had quickly had a bonding ceremony because Muna was expecting. The years following their bonding ceremony, they were hit by many unexpected surprises. They had four sons, and two beautiful daughters. The Daughters were bonded into the Clearwater and Atteara families, whilst the Brothers married women from the Cameron, Lahote, Uley, and Young families.

"Before their childrens' bonding ceremonies, each child had transformed for the first time. Even the Daughters. Unlike their father who transformed on only the Full Moon and protected the tribe from the Vampires, their kids transformed out of strong emotional outbursts. Anger, joy, grief. They were stronger than their father, and they were quicker to their emotions as well. So they had to learn to occlude their minds, control their emotions and thoughts. This helped, because as they all shifted together, they could see into each others mind. A pack mind, their father had told them. He could access it when he was transformed, and was recognized as their Alpha. Throughout their lives, they realized that they and their mates had stopped aging altogether. The original Black had sat the council down and explained about his previous world. How certain magics worked. Souls bonded together with their perfect match, and that if one died the other would follow.

"Their happiness was short lived...for the first time, a Nomadic Vampire Coven travelled through their lands. It was repulsed by the smell of the werewolf, but their Human Mates had smelt delectable. When the Coven stopped on the tribal lands, they couldn't resist the burn in their throats. They had ravaged the tribe. Taken many of the Wolves, or their mates- or both. Aranck and Muna's first-born and last-born sons had fought together to kill the vampires that attacked their eldest sister's mate. Their youngest daughter, Hehewuti, died protecting her mate and children. Muna and Aranck Black couldn't deal with the sight of their children dying. They had already watched their family reach the fourth Generation, so they gave one last ' _I love you_ ' before jumping into the fight. Aranck was the first to go, and proved to be a big enough distraction; with his sacrifice his oldest grandson, Ahanu, to kill two of the Coven with his cousin, Chayton. Aranck's eldest child and daughter, Catori, had transformed whilst pregnant and ripped apart the last member of the Coven, in her grief. Grief, because she had watched the Vampires bite her mate. She could feel his pain through the bond. He was changing. He would have to forever be on the run. Never returning to his homelands. Grief, because her love could not be returned..

"It is said that Catori is the last original 'born' werewolf, from the first pack. The rest have all died throughout the years. Her "life-story" has yet to be placed in the Black Family Vaults in Britain. Her children had been left behind in the care of one of her brothers, but they had carried the birthright of their father, Ciqula Clearwater. Her mate, was cursed to a life he hated- yes he still felt the bond, yes he still felt her pain..but he wasn't allowed near her. One day, and I hope it happens soon, Catori and Ciqula will be able to reunite and continue their story together. The first-born Black brother, Dyami, has his line still flowing through the main-line. His other brothers, Dakotah, Kiyiya, and Yuma, had lines that had ended in their Female Descendants husbands lines, except in one which she is a Vampire.

"Dyami's line is still running strong throughout the Tribe. They are known as the Rightful Chief of the Tribe, and Rightful Alpha of the Pack. They still run through the main-line of the Black's on Quileute Lands. Dakotah's familial line ends in the Fuller line, generations ago. Kiyiya's line ends with the Vampire-after many generations Kiyiya's family ended in mainly sons, so the odd daughter was allowed to leave tribal lands. When one of his female Descendants married a pale-face, they gave birth to a little girl. She had fresh blood in her veins, _new blood_ , so it brought out all of the latent magical abilities that her family line held. Among them was precognition. She had been placed in a Mental Asylum. Her sister, Cynthia, went on to carry the line. But it seems it will die with her niece as well. The Vampire I speak of is Mary Alice Brandon, better known as Alice Cullen. And Yuma's line, well it had returned to Great Britain about 150 years ago. His son had found his mate in a squib named Lilith Rosier.

"They had had one daughter, another squib, and she had married a muggle. A man of the name Jonathon Evans. They together had two beautiful daughters. Lillian Elixa Evans and Petunia Kelly Evans. Lillian was born a witch, and was always so calm and level-headed she needn't worry about any of the wolf genes kicking in. Her sister was born a squib and had emotionally distanced herself from her family, she had wanted a normal life and that is what she got. Lillian Evans went to Hogwarts and in her Seventh Year...she fell for my father, James Charlus Potter. And she knew that the man was her soulmate. There's a thing in the wizarding world called blood adoption. My godfather had blood-adopted me as soon as I was born. So I had two lines of the Black Family Magics running through my veins. My aunt and her family had been tracked down and murdered during the war, sadly. But these are the last of the Black Blood Families.

"Of the Black Family.. the Dyami's runs strong in Jacob Black, and his imprint. Catori's Line run's through Seth and Leah Clearwater. Hehewuti's Line continues through Paul Lahote. Dakotah's Line runs through Brady Fuller. Kiyiya's Line ended with Alice, though there might be something I can do about that. It'll take sometime. And Yuma's Line has been left to me. Teddy is of Black blood...but he is distantly related, going back centuries, and through the human brother. He's a 'born' werewolf through his father."

Azalea watched everyone's gazes shift between the people she had finished the story naming. She had purposely saved this story for the night before the battle. Some looked puzzled, others were calculating what they heard, and others were staring open-mouthed at her. Blaise Zabini couldn't hold it in anymore. Laughter erupted out of his throat, and his emotions sprung loose in his happiness. "Merlin, Zay! How long have you been keeping that secret?!" She blushed brightly and glared at him.

"When I order Jippy to get all the Black Journals from the vaults." She said, and then all the Vampires' heads whipped towards Maggie. Maggie was staring at Azalea and determining what she heard.

"She's actually telling the truth, everyone. There are literally blood relations to them." The wolves looked like they were struck in the heart and then glanced at eachother. If this was true then they needed to take it back to the Council.

Jacob Black was staring at Azalea and Alice, like he was trying to determine something. He had just learned that the Legends held some truth but not all of it. "Why isn't this told in the Legends?" Was his question. It's a logical one, to anyone not Blaise or Azalea.

"Because the Magic, and everything to do with it, isn't supposed to be known by everyone. Only the Chief and Alpha are supposed to know. But back then, they didn't really keep written records. What I have are their souls bared out on paper, telling me what actually happened. When I die, the same will happen. My every achievement and failure. My children, husband(s), and careers. My records for school. My every thought. You all know it now, because I was demanded to go and help unknowns. When I found out your last name, I went digging for information. And that is what I found. So what you all hear nowadays, as the Legends, is probably what they all actually believe to happen. Simply due to them not having access to the records."

Everyone stared and then slowly nodded their heads. That made sense, kind of.

 **-Time Skip-**

(Azalea's POV)

I woke up early the next morning and looked at all the Vampires. I sighed to myself. The wolves were all asleep still and so were Teddy and Blaise. I gathered my tools that were needed. I kept the cloak, my extra wand holster, and my extra wand out, as well as a set of matches. I changed into my dragonhide uniform, and grimaced. Battles were always to risky, in my opinion. I looked at the transfigured bracelets and collars, and, with a chuckle, whispered the _Portus_ charm.

When I walked over to the fire, and garnered the attention of the Vampires. "I was going to set up a few wards. Blaise will be pissed if he finds out I did it without someone being with me. Perhaps Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper?" I said stiffly, and moved towards the fire to warm my hands quickly. The three mentioned moved closer to me and I noticed that their eyes were brighter-they recently hunted.

I nodded at them and took off to one side of the field. Then I remembered something. "Pixie, get your arse over here." I got a questioning look from Jasper and held up a finger in the universal wait one second. I looked over my shoulder and smirked. "I need you to think of strictly the Volturi movements. Where will they approach from? Where will they stop? How many people?"

Her eyes glazed and she went rigid, "They will approach from the West, they'll stop in the middle, and they have 32 fighting members but 100 witnesses." I nodded swiftly and got back to work setting up some wards. I made it so that they couldn't pass the halfway mark if they wanted to cause harm, I also set a ward around the entire field that would alert me to their arrival. That ward went 300 feet into the forest surrounding them. I also made it so that no one could flank our sides.

I looked up at the three following me and smiled. "There, all done. Bloody hell, I forgot how exhausting those wards are. Oh shit, one sec. _Repellio Muggletum_. It repels non-magical people." I explained to their questioning look. "Let's head back."

When we got back I smiled at Teddy. Although it was a very tense smile. Then I looked at Renesmee. The two of them had become extremely close, and refused to leave each other's side. When I send Teddy, I'll have to also send Leah as well. "Nessie, Teddy. Let's go find Jake, Leah, Bella, Edward and Blaise."

"Yes, Aunt Zay." He said with a slight smile, before bounding up to me and clinging to my front. "Can Ness get a Piggy back ride?" I chuckled and nodded, a few seconds after that I felt her lithe, tiny body crash into mine. I smiled and hauled them both towards the fire.

"Jake, Leah. Take your packages. I've delivered them." I said and felt Ness be moved off my back. "Now," I turned to look at them all, "If it comes down to a fight, I'll be sending Edward, Bella, the two kids, Blaise, and the two wolves to my place in Forks. There are so many wards, nobody can get through unless they have permission from me to do so." I looked at Teddy and Nessie.

I could feel my throat clench as I looked upon my godson. He was standing there, with his shoulders pushed back and head held high. He looked the epitome of brave and calm. I passed two bracelets to them. Then I turned towards Bella, Edward, and Blaise and passed last of the bracelets to them. I looked at the two wolves and giggled slightly. I held up the two choker-collars. "These will fit you when in wolf form, and out." I passed them to the two wolves, who were staring at them in disbelief. "It's voice activated, on my command. You all have to be wearing them to be transported to my house. It will only be activated if a battle comes to play."

As the time neared, everyone moved to their specific positions. Blaise, Leah, Jacob, the two kids, Bella, and Edward stood in the middle of the group. I stood next to Carlisle, and in front of Esme. We were front and center. The covens stood together in random intervals of distance, surrounding those in the center. Garrett was standing beside Kate, "If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere, woman." Amun was trying to talk Benjamin into leaving before the Volturi arrived. He didn't want to lose another Coven member... Understandable. The Irish Coven was closest to the center group, Maggie seemed unable to leave them-although she hadn't a clue as to why.

Stefan and Vladimir were bouncing on their toes, but were standing towards the back so that they weren't noticed immediately. If the Volturi were to see them first, a war would start before a word could be said. The Amazon Coven stood towards the end of the group, on the left side of the group. Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock stood with the other two members of the Whitlock Coven, Peter and Charlotte, at the end of the group on the right side. The rest of the Olympic Coven, or Cullen Family, stood spread out with their Mate. In the woods behind the Vampires, all of the wolves except three, were positioning themselves for when it came time to walk out.

I looked over at Garrett as he started muttering, "The red coats are coming. The red coats are coming." I had to stifle a laugh as I turned my eyes back to the approaching entourage. I could feel everyone's tension from behind me, but there was something from the otherside that was tugging on my magic. It felt warm and safe, I frowned and shook my head. That simply cannot cloud my judgment right now.

I glanced at Blaise and nodded my head, as a signal to get ready. He was the only one who couldn't see, even with the super-sensory charms and potions. This was going to be difficult, for everyone. I stood straighter and glared across the gap, my wards had made them stop moving and I felt Bella's gift fall over my shields. It meant that the Volturi were going to use their gifts first, then. Meaning Aro has spotted what he really wants, Alice.

I glanced at Carlisle, and watched as he was lost in thought. "Shall I speak to them, Azalea?" He whispered so only I, and Esme, could hear.

I glanced around, "It might be the only chance you have." I said sadly and moved back, so Esme could grip my arm. We watched as her Mate walked forward a few feet, drawing the attention of Aro.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner." I could see the tension in Carlisle's shoulders, as he spoke calmly.

"Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." Aro looked troubled, but his eyes held a gleam of greed and anger.

Carlisle looked back to me, and I could see his desperation. I could almost feel it. I shifted my gaze to Aro, and felt my anger increase. "I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken."

I watched as Caius glared across the field at Carlisle and then the child behind us. "We see the child. Do not treat us as fools!"

I saw the shift in Carlisle's emotions, again. Desperation changed to anger. His features hardening, very slightly. "She is not Immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

I watched as the Volturi's witnesses looked at the child for the first time, and observed her. Caius glared hatefully, and turned to stare at his brothers. "Artifice!"

I stepped forward, feeling every eye shift to my face. "Are you such a fool, Caius! You cannot fake the sound of a heartbeat, or the evidence of blood flowing in her veins!" I said coldly, I gestured for Carlisle to go to Esme. They were all under the protection of Bella's shield now. Everyone but me. I sighed, and turned my attention back to the Vampires in front of me.

Caius was about to try and leap at me, in his anger, but Aro signaled for him to calm down. He looked towards me, but not recognizing me, he then turned his gaze onto Edward. I almost snarled in anger, before retreating to Carlisle and Esme's sides. Aro spoke, friendly and calm, "I will collect every facet of the truth. But from someone more central to the story. Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved."

My body froze and I turned slowly to face Edward and Bella. I could see Bella's fear in her eyes. Edward looked at Bella before he walked pass me, and I had to gesture for Bella not to try to shield him. I twisted back around as I watched Edward place his hand into Aro's waiting one. "I'd like to meet her." Came the high-pitched question.

I gestured for Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob to meet up with me. I was going with them. As we walked towards them, Aro said, "Ah. Young Bella. Immortality becomes you." He smiled, and then his high-pitched shrieking laughter erupted out of him when he heard Renesmee's beating heart. "I hear her strange heart." Aro held his hand out for Renesmee, and Renesmee walks closer to him. I was like a shadow to her form. Never letting her more than two inches in front of my form.

"Hello, Aro." Was said in Renesmee's ever so sweet, and musical, voice. She had disregarded Aro's hand and reached up to touch his cheek instead. His countenance changed as he was watching the memories.

"Magnifico! Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human!" He sounded fascinated, and the look in his eye said he was planning something.

Behind Aro, Caius looked outraged and hissed out one word, "Impossible!"

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?"

I kept an eye on the members of the Volturi, as the four returned quickly. I watched the cruel smirk pass over Caius' face as he spoke, "Bring the informer forward." My eyes widened as I opened my mind to Edward, with a mental shout of, ' _Blind the Denali sisters! Make Garrett hold Kate, and Eleazar and Carmen hold Tanya!_ '

I heard his intake of breath as he received my message,right before I slammed my shields up to full notch. This was a tactic used to make a battle commence! I won't allow it!I watched as Irina was brought towards Caius and Aro. "Is that the child you saw?" You could see Caius wasn't happy.

"I'm not sure." Came her broken answer. And Caius looked at her in unspoken anger.

"Jane." I knew what Jane's power was, Merlin-be-damned. Apparently Irina knew as well, because she answered quickly after.

"She's changed. The child is bigger." I watched as a morbid glee and satisfaction formed on Caius' face.

"Then your allegations were false." Dear Merlin, no..

Irina stared up at Caius, defiance set into her face. "The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." She turned to the Cullens, and her own Coven, "I'm sorry." Her face held sadness and regret.

Dear Merlin, what do I do? Think Azalea! Think. The only thing I could think of was... "Caius, no!" Felix stepped forward and snaps her head off. My decision was made final. In seconds I was in Irina's place, as Irina was now in mine. I felt the fire lick at my body, I could hear the Sisters screaming and trying to get free. "Blind them!" I heard Edward order them. I heard Teddy, and knew I could transport myself out of the fire. I concentrated on Carlisle, and twisted on the spot.

I landed beside Carlisle and Esme, gasping in pain as the wounds going up my right side were making themselves known. I was pissed, my magic was coiling out and around me. Carlisle shivered at the feel of it brushing his skin, while Esme stiffened and turned towards me.

(Esme's POV)

As I watched Azalea stay where she was, after gesturing for my family to get back, I felt as if my heart was going to break. This girl was going to do the best she could for us. Or die trying. I frowned as I watched her eyes widen, and her head whipped around and focused on someone behind me. I heard Edward's intake of breath before everything went eerily silent. "Bring the informant forward." I glanced in worry to Carlisle, who was focusing on the panicked look on Azalea's face. I turned back to watch what was happening, as Caius made the signal many things happened at once.

One, Felix snapped Irina's head off. Two, Tanya and Kate tried to attack. With Garrett grabbing Kate and being electrocuted, and the last two members of the Denali Coven grabbing onto Tanya. Three, Azalea disappeared from her spot and Irina's broken body reappeared in it. Four, I heard Blaise muttering and trying to calm a crying Teddy. "Merlin, Potter. Get out of there." We all heard him mutter. Although we were watching in morbid fascination, as Caius didn't seem to notice the switch and signalled the fire to be started. Azalea hadn't screamed once, as the flames licked her body, seeming to try and concentrate. Five, a few seconds later Azalea landed beside Carlisle. She seemed to be gasping in pain, and my eyes were drawn to the burnt flesh that was trying to heal itself. Her clothes were singed, and she was straightening her back. Six, there was literally something fluctuating around Azalea. Must be her magic. It was as cold as ice, but as searing as a flame. It felt angry, meaning she was angry. I had felt my body stiffen, as if I feared for myself. Azalea was the predator here. And we... We were her prey.

I could hear the sigh of relief that whooshed out of Blaise's lungs, as I heard Teddy sob and bury his face in fur. My eyes were still watching the statuesque form of the woman in front of me. "Pain." I heard Jane's whispered word, and watched as Azalea's face scrunched up in pain.

"You little bitch!" I heard Azalea growl in annoyance. I watched her face smooth out and turn towards Chelsea. "Keep your manipulations to yourself." I felt her magic fluctuate out and towards the Bond Manipulator. "Try fucking with someone else's bonds, Chelsea."

Blaise chuckled in the background and I watched Azalea. She walked back to stand beside Carlisle, her burnt arm reaching up to take his shoulder. "Carlisle. Speak once more. If they don't leave soon, a battle will commence."

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Carlisle said quietly, as he watched the flesh on her arm stitch itself together.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us." I heard Jacob growl and back up slightly. Leah kept beside him, knowing that they needed to stay near. " Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child, and some of their witnesses, will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?"

I watched as some of the Volturi and their witnesses glared at the back of Aro's head. They knew what Aro was now attempting to do. He was trying to eradicate the Coven and their Allies. They backed up, slightly, and watched. They were prepared to run, and for some, prepared to fight against the Volturi. It seemed Azalea noticed too, because there was a very cold, sadistic smile on her face.

"Aro Volturi, shut your mouth." Blaise walked forward with Azalea beside him. " _Aro Volturi, sei condannato dal Ministero della Magia italiano. Hai commesso tradimento, terrorismo e il crollo di molti statuti messi contro di te. Stai giù o verrai distrutto.**_ "

Azalea smirked, and if I had blood running through my veins it would have frozen. " _Aro Volturi a causa dei tuoi crimini, si dichiara un traditore del regno magico e deve dichiarare di essere un predecessore. Fate la vostra scelta.**_ " I watched as she held up a scroll, and floated it over to Aro. " _Mi chiamo Azalea Potter-Black. Sono la ragazza-che-visse, la donna-che-sconfisse, la signora della morte, il capo auror e il tuo giudice e la giuria.**_ "

I watched as Aro's face blanched, and a frightened look entered his eyes. He couldn't move from his position, as Azalea approached. "Aro, Head Auror Potter is very unpleased with the Army you've brought upon this field. You talk about removing a threat that could expose us to the mundane. But you fail to remember, the mundane hike in this wooded area. There have already been seven hikers who have been redirected by our wards." The vampires on all sides glanced at the Italian boy, in shock. "Yes, that is right. You, by your own stupidity, have almost broke the statute placed upon you."

"You dare.." Aro was cut off by Azalea who shoved her hand into his, hard. Before a look of concentration appeared on her face, the look fell from her face. I heard Edward shift forward in his surprise. It appears Azalea dropped her shields again.

(Blaise's POV)

I stood directly behind Azalea, I didn't trust the Fool Rulers. They didn't like being made fools in fornt of their inferiors. In their own minds. And then my gaze caught sight of Caius, he looked ready to attack. I settled a hand on Azalea's shoulder, hearing a growl from the side-lines. ' _It seems one of the Gaurds likes Azalea._ ' I felt Azalea reenter the world and immediately catch her bearings. She looked into Aro's eyes with a glare. I heard a loud hiss from behind them, Edward apparently didn't like what Aro was thinking. "Even after everything you've seen, you still doubt that repercussions will be dealt?" I heard Azalea's words, they were sharp and cold. Before Aro could respond, we apparated back to the center group.

I watched as Azalea held Teddy tightly to her. "I love you, Teddy. Be safe." She looked at me, I could feel her sorrow and fear. I nodded back, affirmation that I would take care of her Godson should something happen to her. I could see the wounds on her right side almost completely healed, she would make it.

I could feel the eyes of one of the Volturi's Guard on us, as I hugged Azalea tightly. "Be safe, come back to us in one piece and alive. Please, Zay, promise me. Promise us." She tightened her hold on the two of us before pulling away.

"I cannot make that promise, Blaise. Take care of everyone." She turned to face the Volturi, a look of anger and determination entering her eyes and hardening them. "Please be safe, my friends and family. _Pack's Sanctuary_." With a tug behind my naval, I no longer saw the field. I saw the house that Zay had set up for this purpose. I heard the others landing beside and behind me. Two yelps from the wolves and a hiss from Bella.

"Aunt Zay is going to be okay, right Uncle Blaise?" Teddy questioned me, and I couldn't give him an answer. Instead I replied, "How about some food? Vampires, Azalea got some blood pops, and some blood in the basement. She took the blood from all sorts of animals, magical and mundane. It's under a stasis, so it stays warm and good." With nods in return, he led them all into the house. "Make yourselves at home."

(Jasper's POV)

As I stood beside my brother, sister, and mate, I watched Azalea straighten her back. I watched her, and almost gasped in surprise as all her emotions disappeared. It's been a long time since I've met someone able to shut off their emotions. Before I could say anything, or do something. The woman just sent her partner and godson away from the fight! Azalea confidently looked at Alice, "Take this, and if a Guard grabs you, use it. It'll take you to your mate." She passed a ring that had my family's crest on it.

I watched as she looked across the field, her eyes connecting with Alec and a fluctuation appeared in her emotions before she snapped her gaze away. I shifted my power to concentrate on Alec, I felt his emotions change each time his eyes fell on Azalea. She was his mate, ' _God damnit, She will end up on the opposite sides, if he keeps fighting for Aro._ ' I shifted my gaze towards Alice. My unspoken question, must have caught her attention, she gained a dazed look in her eyes as she thought of his future. When she came out, she bore a bright smile.

"Alec, blind them." I looked up to catch the desperate look on his face. "Now!" Alec let his mist set out across the field and I watched Azalea stiffen slightly.

And that was how the battle began. Azalea had formed a kind of sphere to guard us for a short while. "Get ready, and let me place this shield around each of you." She quickly went through the group and added a smaller shield around us. Before she dropped her own shield.

(Third Person POV)

Carlisle runs towards Aro, he and Aro meet each other mid-air, we then see Aro land on the ground with Carlisle holding his decapitated head in hand, the Cullens and their witnesses watch in shock as Azalea cast an _Incendio_ at the body. This causes the Cullens, their witnesses and the wolf packs to launch into the attack, chaos breaks out with both sides undergoing deaths. Azalea attacked Chelsea and Afton, her power was beginning to lash out at anyine who got too close. Jane sent her power to attack Azalea, while Alec tried to use his power on the Cullens and their Witnesses. He soon relaized it wasn't working. We then see Emmett and Seth work together to behead Jane, sending Alec into a furious attack. He was only stopped from killing them, due to Azalea casting the levitation charm on him. She summoned Alec to her.

She glanced at him in sorrow, before she looked away from him and back to the field. She extended her magic to set a vampire on fire. He was sneaking up behind Sam. Several of the Vampires looked around in shock, not knowing what just happened. It was a huge distraction that ended in the deaths of many of the Guard. Tanya, Kate, and Irina tore Caius to shreds and threw him into a fire ball that Benjamin tossed into the air. Amun and Kebi were killed by the chasm that was created in the ground, where magma and fire were boiling below. Demetri, in a rage at seeing his sire be destroyed, killed three of the Volturi guard.

Azalea glanced at Alec, before dropping from her tree and apparating to Renata's side. She gripped the female's arm and tore it off the Vampire, she felt the bite before her magic reacted and tore her to pieces, before lighting her on fire. She stood there, looking over the destruction and equally proud that her allies and friends were safe-ish. There were a few with new bites, and cracks on their bodies, but otherwise very few died. She gave a pull on her magic and dragged the Vampire bound in it to her side.

(Azalea's POV)

I felt my sadness rise as I looked at the vampire, in sorrow. I could feel the stares of the Vampires on my side, as my magic released its hold on him. His head rocketed up and his eyes locked onto the wound in shoulder. "Does it hurt?" His voice cracked as he reached out, I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me. Not yet anyway." I sighed. "You attacked, on the orders of your 'king' but you still attacked. And no, it doesn't hurt." He looked at my shoulder in disbelief. I could feel my magic trying to connect with him; I pushed it down, and clamped them under control.

"Mate." He whispered. "You're my mate. I don't want to hurt you." His eyes looked downcast as he tried to explain his actions. "She was my sister... the only person I had."

My eyes looked down in broken sorrow, as I took his arm in my hand. "She isn't the only person. But I have one last person to take care of. One last brother, who deserves justice." I released Alec's arm and walked away from him, I could basically feel my heart shattering as I walked away from him. I glanced up and saws Jasper walking towards me. I paused, midstep. "Yes?"

"Zay, I'm making Alec a part of the Whitlock Coven. Teaching him what it's like to be apart of an actual Coven. They'll all be attempting to drink animal blood, as well." I smield brightly at him, and I could feel part of my unease fade.

"Thank you, now I must go talk to Marcus. Excuse me." With a nod, I continued over to Marcus. And smiled as I catch his eye.

"Hello, Madam Potter-Black. What is it, that you need?" He said softly, and as I gazed into his eyes, I saw a sorrow that was centuries deep.

"Marcus Volturi, it is my duty to give you the option." I smiled as I felt Death's hand curl around my shoulder. "Death wishes to take you to your long departed mate. But will only do so, if you feel your time on this Earth is complete." The old Vampire smiled softly, he looked at me.

"Your bond to Alec is new, but it is strong. I wish for Alec, and the Coven he becomes a part of, to rule the Vampires. That is under the Magical World's claim to us first." He looked up at the sky, in contemplation. "I wish to die in peace. Perhaps, Alec will grant me this last wish?" I looked at him sadly.

"I will gladly take you to him, so that you both may have a chat." I looped my arm around his and walked towards the Whitlock Coven. I smiled and waved to the Cullens who were curled around their mates. The wound in my shoulder was beginning to sting and itch. The venom was being fought against by my magic.

I stopped in front of the Whitlocks, a frown of discomfort on my face and a hand rubbing my shoulder. Jasper was staring at the wound in confusion, whilst Alec looked ready to tear apart the person who harmed me. "I'm fine, you two. Marcus wishes to speak to you all. Marcus, shall I stay?" I turned to the elder Vampire.

"Please. Jasper, Peter, Charlotte. I have a question for you, Alec." His attention had been on Alec. With a nod from Alec, to continue. "I wish to join my long departed mate, and I wish to go peacefully." A look of comprehension dawned across the faces in the group and the field.

I looked at Marcus, ' _How much pain has this man gone through?_ ' Before Alec's voice stole my attention, "Who will replace you, Master?" I growled at that, and his gaze shifted to me.

Marcus ignored the growl. "Don't call me that, Alec. Marcus is fine. You and the Coven you join. I hope it does better than whatever Aro and Caius had been doing." He said, quietly. Jasper looked at him in shock, before turning to whisper in Peter's ear- whom was smirking, proudly.

Jasper spoke up, "And if He were to join my Coven and my coven were to Join the Cullens?" Marcus glanced over at Carlisle with a fond smile.

"Then the world will be a better place. With you all in one Coven, there is so much to gain. You have warriors that know how to fight. You have parental figures who know how to care. You have allies that have fallen in love with members of your Coven. And Alec, you have a strong, political Mate. Who knows the ins and outs of all three worlds." My head snapped up at that. I glanced at Marcus in confusion.

"What do you mean, Marcus?" He gave a sly smile to me, and I realized that I just got myself stuck in a trap. And I laughed at my self.

"My dear, you have power in all worlds. I wish that you and Alec will become the Royal Line. Your children will be the Princes, and Princesses, to the Throne. The Cullens, and Whitlocks, will be your Royal Court. As it should have been." Marcus explained. "Now, please, I would wish to leave this Earth."

I nodded to Alec, and after the Mist covered Marcus, I set the Vampire on fire. Burning his body into ash. I smiled sadly. "I walked myself into that one." I rolled my eyes.

"You are hurt." Came the edgy reply, from Alec. I waved my hand.

"It's small, and being taken care of." I looked at the Vampires in the field, "Everyone ready to go back to my house?" I gripped Alec's arm, and dragged him to the center of the group. "Have some part of your hand touching this string." I held the string out in front of me, and watched as all the vampires placed a finger or hand on it. A few seconds later they all disappeared from the purple-black smoke filled field.

(Edward's POV)

We were all seated in the Living Room, Renesmee and Teddy's thoughts were filled with worry and fear. Bella, while her mind was still closed off to me, her emotions showed on her face. She was starting to get antsy in her wait for news. Blaise was just standing at the window, not moving, and not paying attention unless someone asked something.

Leah and Jake were outside, trying to keep an eye on the battle. We heard whines, and paws padding on the ground outside. They were anxious and from the scenes I could see in there minds, it was understandable.

All of a sudden, Blaise was bolting from the window and out the front door. Several seconds later there was the sound of bodies impacting the ground, and Azalea's laughter. A breath, I din't know I was holding, released itself. I watched as Renesmee, and Teddy, climbed onto Bella to get outside faster. I followed them, closely. I had heard the thoughts of one of the Vampires. They were Alec's thoughts.

' _How the hell does Marcus expect me to do this? What about my mate? She's been bitten, but she isn't writhing and screaming in pain.. Jane...she's gone. She was stupid. But she was my family. Azalea. He better get his hands off what is mine! Wait... why is she letting him touch her? Why can't I hear them?_ '

"Alec, calm yourself." I said in a hiss, moving the children and Bella behind me. He glared over at me, and sighed. "He's her partner. For work, Alec."

Carlisle looked at Alec and gently gripped his arm. "Come, let's go clean ourselves and talk." Alec walked off with Carlisle, but before they entered the house Carlisle said, "Edward, everyone is safe."

I smiled at him, before looking at the Vampires and wolves on the ground. I could see what Azalea saw as funny. Vampires, who were supposed to be balanced and have superb equilibrium, were all laying across the lawn; whilst all of the wolves were piled on top of each other. Bella took one look, and she was rolling on the floor. "Aww, look it's a _dog-_ pile." I heard Azalea say. Jasper and Alice found themselves on the floor beside Bella again, and I was almost about to join them. Sam shot her a look of disbelief.

"Don't joke about that!" He shouted as he shifted the wolves off of him. He stood up, trying to maintian some form of dignity. Her laughter was heard again. "Azalea, how's your shoulder?"

Her gaze turned a bit darker, as her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her eyes shifted to her arm. "Because my magic is battling it, I'm not going to fully change. I'll essentially be like Nessie."

I helped up Jacob and we joined Azalea and Blaise, as Bella took the two children towards Zafrina and Senna. Jacob smiled at Edward. "You have a beautiful family. She's gonna be around for a long time, isn't she?"

I glanced at Jacob, "A very long time. I'm glad she has you." I can see the smirk on his face.

"So should I start calling you _Dad_?" I choked on the unneeded air going into my lungs.

"No." He laughs, as Nessie and Bella join us. Renesmee places her hand on Azalea's face. I see the look of adoration and joy mix on Azalea's face.

And her answer, to Renesmee's question, makes the group smile at her. "Yeah. We're all safe, and gonna be together forever now." Renesmee immediately went to Bella's side, in the distance Alice is watching us. She sees a vision of Renesmee, all grown up, and Jacob together, happily; Alec, Blaise, Maggie, and Bella are in the background wrestling; while Azalea, Jasper, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, and I are working on strategies-And Leah and Teddy were beside us talking about house designs. I catch her eye after witnessing her vision and gave her a brilliant smile.

(Azalea's POV)

I smiled to my mate, Alec, and sat in the seat beside him. It's been a few weeks since the battle. We were in my House, and I had decided to tell him my life story the other day. He had taken it well- somewhat.

"What are we going to do Zay?" Alec's question came, after a few moments of silence. This was one of the few times, we've been left alone in the last few weeks. I took his hand in mine.

"Alec, we will do what we need to. If its take the Vampire World, and flip it on its head we will. If it's battling the Wizengamot for rights, then we will. If it is protecting our people from the mundanes we will. I am the richest person in the world, Mundane and Wizarding. I will make communities for the Wolves, and for the Vampires."

He glanced at me, and then down at the notebook he had in his hand. "And what about education? I don't want to be holed up somewhere, alone."

"You want to go to school with the Mundanes? Then we will. Of course, I could use glamours on Esme, Carlisle, Peter, Charlotte, Rosalie, and Emmett. Perhaps we can turn Sue and Charlie?" I tapped my chin in thought. "I could use glamours to make us all look like the 'parents' we have. If you want." I grabbed his hand tighter. "Alec, what ever you want...I'll help you get."

He looked up with hopeful eyes, and I stood up, already casting a wordless and wandless Patronus. "I've sent the Patronus to tell our friends and family to join us here. We'll all discuss it." I put a hand on his cheek, "You'll have to control your thirst, you've done so well with the animal blood." His hand came up to catch mine, and he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you."

A few hours later I was looking at the group. I could feel the weight of their stares and glanced down at Alec. "Alec wishes to attend Mundane Schools. But we need to discuss a lot of things before we do that."

Alice looked excited, but Jasper was watching them. "What do we need to discuss?"

I smirked, "Jasper, we need to discuss living arrangements. And other things. I have a large island, but it is quite literally in the middle of no where." I rubbed my hands down my legs. "I want nothing to do with the Volturi, so I'd rather leave their 'home' as a memorial. A reminder." When I got several nods, I continued. "I already have many houses being built in the lands. Many of them are normal houses, some are more natural houses- cave houses, tree houses, sea bubbles. Everyone will behave in this new area, I'm hoping to have Every Vampire move there. It'll make it easier to take care of the Vampire Communities, if they are all near each other."

I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. "The werewolves, and such, will be sent to the Quiletute Tribe. That way they learn how to live in packs and how to obey their alpha." I looked at Alec. "Bella, Leah, Seth.. We wanted to know if you wanted your parents to be turned. Meaning Charlie and Renee." Bella turned her wide eyes to me.

"You guys would allow that?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Alec answered succinctly.

I nodded before continuing, "You'll decide and Carlisle, if you dont mind- would you bite them. I cannot ask Alec or Bella to do it." When I received a nod, I looked around the table. "I need Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, and Alice to stay behind and help with the development of THE Rules. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and, if they get turned, Sue and Charlie will be the 'adults' with a few glamours to hide the identities of who you truly are." I turned to Jake and Leah, "Take the kids out for a day on the beach, Jake and Leah. Everyone else will be busy, and kids shouldn't be cooped up."

After hours of deliberation, Peter's knowledge Yoda, and Alice's vision-searching, we had decided on a set of rules that would appease both the Wizarding and Vampire worlds. We'll have to worry about creating new laws for magical creatures, so long as they don't harm a mundane.

The List of Rules are as Follows:

 **1\. All Vampires will respect each other, and their house territory- the lands on which you own/rent a house. You will NOT attack any Vampires in hope of acquisition of their lands.**

 **2\. All Vampires will tell the King/Queen of new fledglings or an uncontrollable vampire. They will be dealt with proper punsihment.**

 **3\. No mundanes are to be attacked or fed on, Donated blood will be imported to the lands. Each Vampire will feed on one bag a day. If willing, Animal Blood will be around more often.**

 **4\. No attacking the Wolves or their Tribes, on the mainland. If you wish to attend mundane school, you WILL feed on animal blood for at least three years.**

 **5\. If you find your mate, and he/she is mundane, bring it up to the King/Queen or their court.**

 **6\. You will wear representable clothing, be bathed and have brushed hair at all times.**

 **7\. If you prefer a 'natural' accommodations, you will be placed in a 'natural' home. With at least one acre of land. That is your territory. It does NOT expand, unless Covens combine.**

 **8\. Covens can be as Large as you want, unless said Coven becomes Uncontrollable and Savage. Punishments will be dealt out as needed.**

 **9\. All Vampires will be on a training schedule. If you have a gift, you will be trained how to use it. ALL Vampires will learn Basic Combat, if you wish to be a Warrior Vampire your Training will go beyond Basic.**

 **10\. NEVER create an Immortal Child- a child that was bitten between ages of birth to fourteen years old. Immortal Children are not Hybrids.**

After finishing the rule development, I stared at Alice. Long and Hard. "Alice, you and Rosalie are in charge of finding an official Uniform of the New Government. We'll come up with a name at some point. After that, you are to create Training Uniforms, Warrior Uniforms, and Coven Uniforms. Seven Formals for each Coven Member, and several Casual outfits for each Coven Member. For the Covens in the 'Natural Houses' get clothes that are tight, and furniture that has an earthy feel to them. For the Covens in the 'Normal Houses' get tight and loose clothing, as well as light, airy furniture. For this Covens' Manor, make sure it's a mixture of everything that each individual likes. Get Esme in on it, too. And Sue, too, if she's gonna get changed soon." She took a few notes, before smirking.

"Zay, if I can find which Coven is going where, can I placfe there crest on the Front Door and their Formals?" When I nodded, she squealed and ran out of the house.

"Zay, you just made my wife the happiest monster ever. Not to mention the other two, or three. I'll see you soon." Jasper left following his mate, followed soon after by Charlotte and Peter. I turned to Alec.

"We're almost done making our plans. Just have to wait on the Goblins, and then WE as a whole Coven have to go there." I whispered.

"I know, Zay. Thank you. This gives us time to settle down and get things started before going and doing something with our lives." Alec said from his spot on the couch. "I need to hunt, I'll be back soon."

I watched him leave, before I sat in his chair and curled in a ball. I sat thinking and watching the clouds float by the window.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

It's been seven years since Renesmee was born, she was full grown now. Teddy was seventeen now, as well. He had stopped aging after he hit sixteen and his last growth spurt. I had gotten pregnant a few years after meeting Alec, and gave birth to a set of twins- James Sirius and Lillian Alice. That gave hope that Renesmee would have her own. I was still working on a potion that would allow female vampires the ability to carry a child until it was due. It was almost done.

I smiled at the sound of the children running around the Living Room, as I looked into the _golden_ eyes of my mate. It had taken four years for my children to be ' _of age_.' "Go call the children, they need to eat breakfast. They are all finally big enough to go to school. We will discuss what school they shall go to." I went to go see Rosalie, Esme, Charlotte and Sue.

"Oh, Zay. Those twins of yours are little devils!" I giggled. "Are you sure they are ready for school?"

I smirked. "My father, Godfather, and Uncle were just like them. They are close to Teddy. Of course they'll be little pranksters. Are you all ready for the Glamour 'Wedding' Rings? Each of the kids will have Glamour 'Purity' Rings. But they won't be set until you all put your rings on, and chose your looks. Give your husbands' theirs, please?" I handed four wedding rings and four wedding bands to them.

I watched as each 'Mother' chose her looks. Esme chose to change her hair color to Copper, with curls. Her eyes were changed to a Ice Blue color. And her skin tanned. She made it look as thougbh she were in her late-thirties. Rosalie kept her blonde hair, but straightened it. She made her skin slightly darker than it usually was, and her eyes remained their Amber shade. She looked to be in her mid-thirties. Sue changed the color of her eyes to a forest green, kept her skin the same as it looked when she was human. Her hair curled, but kept it's raven color. She let herself look to be in her early-fourties. Charlotte 'grew' her hair out to her waist, it was dark brown with colorful highlights through it. Her eyes took on a midnight blue color, and her skin stayed pale. She let herself look like she was in her mid-thirties.

I stifled a gasp, and smiled brightly at them. "Amazing! Charlie, Carlisle, Peter, Emmett!" The four men whooshed into the room and stopped dead. "Your wives have picked their looks. Scent them out, take your ring, and place it on. Then think about your appearance."

I sat in fascination as I watched each 'Father' go through the process as well. Emmett went first, he decided to keep his hair short but changed it to a blonde. His eyes changed to a bright hazel, and his skin tanned very slightly. He made himself look the same age as his wife. Carlisle went next, his hair went from blonde to light brown with a slight wave. His eyes shifted to a light green-brown shade, and his skin stayed pale. His age was around his wife's. Charlie kept his eyes the chocolate brown, his skin tanned to that of a natural-born Italian, and his hair remained the same. His age remained around his wife's. Peter kept his hair at it's shoulder length, but changed the color to a black-brown. His eyes were a steel grey, and his skin tanned a little darker. His age was around the same as Carlisle's.

I smirked at the men, and then looked at the 'Purity' rings in my hands. "Esme, Carlisle. Let a drop of venom, each, drip onto the three 'Purity' rings I'll pass to you." I handed them four of the rings I carried.

Then I turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "Rose, Emmett. I'll be giving you three rings. You'll have to do the same as Esme and Carlisle." I passed their rings.

I turned to the next couple. Sue and Charlie. I passed them five rings. "Those will be for yours, copy those four."

I passed the last four rings to the last couple. And directed them to copy the others. "Now, I tried to make so that mates weren't part of the same family. So, Esme and Carlisle will be the 'parents' for Lillian, Renesmee, and Edward. Rose and Emmett you'll be 'parents' to Jasper, James, and Alec. Sue and Charlie, Leah and Seth will be twins. Jacob, Bella and Blaise will be your other children." I took a second to take a breath, " Charlotte and Peter will be mine, Teddy's, Maggie's, and Alice's 'parents.' Pass the rings out to your 'children'."

Ours later, and a portkey trip across water, we landed outside of a school in California. Due to the glamours the sun didn't affect their skin at the moment. They were going to take advantage of this gift. We walked in with our respective parents and stood in the office.

"Hello, welcome to Lincoln Central High. Who might you be?" asked the desk clerk.

"Hello, my name is Esmeralda Platt. We've talked on the phone last monday. I had signed my children up for school." I watched as the desk clerk took a folder off the desk, it had the name Platt on it.

She read the names off to her. "Lillian Platt, Edward Platt, and Renesmee Platt?" When she received a nod, she handed the information over to Esme. Who passed it to Edward, who was acting as the elder brother.

"Thanks, mom."

Rosalie cleared her throat and stared down at the desk clerk. "My husband, Emmett, called last week Wednesday. He enrolled the children, into this school. My name is Rosalie McCarty."

The woman nodded her head quickly and read the names out, "Jasper McCarty, James McCarty, and Alec McCarty?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rosalie replied and retrieved the folder. "Jasper, please make sure your siblings get the necessary paperwork."

"Of course, mom."

Charlie stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "I called two weeks ago to sign my children up. My name is Charlie Young."

"Ah, yes. Right here, sir. Leah and Seth Young, Isabella Young, Blaise Young, and Jacob Young?" When she received confirmation she passed the file over.

"Blaise, pass the information out to your younger siblings, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlotte stepped forward. "Ma'am, I enrolled my children into school last week. Wednesday, to be exact. My name is Charlotte Whitlock."

The woman looked startled at how many new children were here today, "Alice and Maggie Whitlock, Teddy Whitlock, and Azalea Whitlock?"

"It's A-Zay-Lee-Ah. But yes. Those are our names, ma'am." I stepped forward. I saw Alec smirk, and glared at him slightly. "Can I have our file, now?"

"Err... yes. Here, here." She had caught our interactions. "You all know eachother?" I frowned at her.

"Yes, ma'am. We were all on Vacation together. Our families have known eachother for a while. We all live together." I smiled sweetly at her, as I take the folder.

I heard the door behind us shift closed. Ah, the school will be full of gossip.

After 'shooing' the adults, I caught their attention. "Don't hide your relationships. Be normal. Have fun. Be careful during Gym, or sports."

 **-LUNCH-**

I looked up with a smile at Alec, as his arm wrapped around my shoulders at the doorway to the cafeteria. We walked in completely ignoring the stares. As we sat in our chairs at a single table, our _siblings_ and _friends_ entered in groups and walked to the table. I heard the whispers.

"Who is?" A girl said quietly to her friend.

"That is the new group of students. They all came together, they all live together. And if rumors are to be true, they are _together_ together." Her female friend replied.

"Who is with who? It's such a big group."

The girls' male friend turned towards them, "From the known facts there are four families over there. The Platt family. Lillian is the youngest, a Freshman; Renesmee is the middle child, a Junior; Edward is the eldest, a Senior. The McCarty family. James and Alec are fraternal twins and the youngest, Juniors; Jasper is the eldest, a Senior. The Young family. Leah and Seth are another set of twins and the youngest, Freshmans; Jacob is the middle child, a Sophomore; Isabella is the second oldest, a Junior; Blaise is the eldest, a Senior. The last family, is the Whitlock family. Teddy is the youngest child, a Freshman; Maggie and Alice are the middle children, Juniors; Azalea is the eldest, a Senior."

The two girls turned to him, bothe asking quietly at the same time, "Do you know who is with who?!"

He chuckled, "Well, Renesmee Platt is with Jacob Young. Alec McCarty is with Azalea Whitlock. Jasper McCarty is with Alice Whitlock. Leah Young is with Teddy Whitlock. Blaise Young is with Maggie Whitlock. Edward Platt is with Isabella Young. The only ones not involved with anyone are Lillian Platt, she's a beauty; James McCarty, he's a rugged asshole; and Seth Young, he's too shy."

I had to glare at Alec and James, and put a comforting hand on Seth's arm. To the outsiders, they'd think I just scolded them for 'picking' on Seth. But really, I was just stopping them from causing a scene. "James Sirius Potter-Black! You and your father, can prank the hell out of anyone who hits on Lillian. You are not allowed to lay a finger on the Mundane. And Seth, you'll find the one meant for you. Don't rush it."

 **-TIME SKIP-**

It took almost a century before Seth found his mate. Rosalie and Emmett's biological daughter, Amaryllis. He was threatened by all the males in the family, at least twice. Before they left him be. There will forever be additions to the immortal family, now that I had completed the potion. Only the Royal Court and my Family knew of the potion.

So far: Esme had four biological kids. Two boys and two girls. Rosalie had six biological kids. One elder daughter, four boys, and a younger daughter. Alice had four biological children. Three daughters and one son. Bella gave Renesmee three little brothers and two little sisters. I have had seven biological pregnancies. My first was my twins. The next three, gave me three more boys. The next pregnancy gave me a set of Triplets, two boys and one girl. My next pregnancy gave me one girl. The last pregnancy gave me another set of twins, both boys. Maggie gave birth to five kids, and is on her sixth. All boys so far.

There will be plenty to come. The Vampire population has continued to grow, but not at the rate it used to. When the Mundane begin to over populate, I send my Elite out to kill off a few hundred all over the world. Of course, it would only be in the 'natural cause of death' file.

The Island, became multiple islands in one area. I owned them all, and my 'Family' Coven was spread out onto each Island. This way, all Vampires were watched on every Island. It prevented violence and promoted peace.

For now, the Covens were living in peace. Perhaps it won't last forever, but it lasts for now. Many of the Vampires have gone to school, and College, with my Glamour Rings on- they cannot take them off until they return home, and it prevents them from feeding on the Mundane. The 'born' wolves and werewolves, were protecting the Quileute Tribe from the unknown nomads that are still hiding. Whenever Renesmee, her children, and their mates are on Quileute Lands the newer Generation begin to shift again. This is good, because then the elder wolves can spend more time with their mates and younger children. It's a good system.

Hopefully, the system lasts for a long time. I don't know what the future holds, but Alice does. Peter _knows_ something, too. But if they aren't telling, then it mustn't be too bad. Right? Guess I'll find out, when it happens.

 _ **Non posso credere a quei pomposi vampiri! Pensa sempre che hanno davvero il comando della gara. Che cosa sanno anche i Volturi sul governo di una società?!**_ _\- I can not believe those pompous vampires! Always think that they really have the command of the race. What do the Volturi also know about the governance of a society?_

 _ **Ministro Romano, cosa hanno fatto i Volturi adesso?**_ _-Minister Romano, what have the Volturi done now?_

 _ **Lord Zabini, quelle creature malvagie stanno per rovinare la pace che tutti hanno avuto nell'ultimo decennio! Stanno andando in America, da soli per attaccare una congrega che sta guadagnando rispetto e una relazione! Non si nutrono nemmeno di esseri umani!**_ _-Lord Zabini, those evil creatures are about to ruin the peace that everyone has had in the last decade! They are going to America, alone to attack a coven that is gaining respect and a relationship! They do not even feed on humans!_

 _ **Aro Volturi, sei condannato dal Ministero della Magia italiano. Hai commesso tradimento, terrorismo e il crollo di molti statuti messi contro di te. Stai giù o verrai distrutto.**_ _-Aro Volturi, you are condemned by the Italian Ministry of Magic. You have committed treason, terrorism and the collapse of many statutes placed against you. Stay down or you'll be destroyed._

 _ **Aro Volturi a causa dei tuoi crimini, si dichiara un traditore del regno magico e deve dichiarare di essere un predecessore. Fate la vostra scelta.**_ _-Aro Volturi because of your crimes, declares himself a traitor to the magical kingdom and must declare to be a predecessor. Make your choice._

 _ **Mi chiamo Azalea Potter-Black. Sono la ragazza-che-visse, la donna-che-sconfisse, la signora della morte, il capo auror e il tuo giudice e la giuria.**_ _-My name is Azalea Potter-Black. I am the girl-who-lived, the woman-who-defeated, the lady of death, the head auror and your judge and the jury._

 **For those who actually do speak Italian, I amsorry if those translations are not completely correct. The only language I am adept in is English, I took spanish for three years and ALL I can remember are the first three letters of the alphabet and maybe up to number 15, as well as a few colors. French, I know a few colors and the alphabet- I only took that class for a Quarter during sixth grade. But Italian, I never learned. Although I think I would like to.**

 **Anyways, these translations come from Google Translations. I also apologize for any mispelled words or combined words. I did most of my typing either bleary eyed or in the dark. My bad.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this VERY LONG One-shot. Lol.**


End file.
